This invention relates to dehumidification in an enclosed area. In particular, a method and system for climate control using a desiccant in an automobile is provided.
Humidity in automobiles condenses on windows, impairing a vehicle operator""s vision. For lower temperatures with high humidity, the typical ventilation system in an automobile may be incapable of effectively, efficiently or quickly removing the condensation. For example, air is recirculated from within a passenger compartment. Recirculating the air delays or prevents removal of the condensation from the window.
Desiccant systems have been developed for use in busses. Desiccants absorb a limited amount of moisture. Once the limited amount of moisture has been absorbed, the desiccant is dried or recharged by application of heat. The desiccant is exposed to exhaust gases from the engine. However, it is undesirable to route exhaust gases adjacent to the air duct or ventilation system of the bus. The proximity and connection between the exhaust gases and the air ducts for ventilation may allow leakage of exhaust into the passenger compartment. Furthermore, the exhaust gases can foul or otherwise deteriorate the desiccant material.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims. By way of introduction, the preferred embodiment described below includes a method and system for climate control using a desiccant in an automobile.
A desiccant removes humidity or moisture from air passing through the ventilation system. The desiccant is recharged or dried by application of a vacuum. The lower pressure generated by the vacuum reduces the temperature at which water evaporates or boils off of the desiccant material.
In one aspect, a method and system for climate control of a desiccant in an automobile are provided. A desiccant is exposed to air within an automobile. A vacuum source is operative to generate a low pressure area adjacent to at least a portion of the desiccant.
In another aspect, a system for climate control using a desiccant in an automobile is provided. The system includes an air duct and a vacuum chamber. A desiccant is positionable within the air duct and the vacuum chamber. An actuator operatively connects with the desiccant. The position of the desiccant relative to the air duct in the vacuum chamber is responsive to the actuator. A controller connects with the actuator.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention are discussed below in conjunction with the preferred embodiments.